


TIME HAS STOPPED

by fivnee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivnee/pseuds/fivnee
Summary: des excuses qui n'ont de cesse que de se répéter, et des souvenirs à garder.





	1. PREMIER

La nuit tombe,  
Et les yeux se ferment,  
Et les âmes se taisent.

Plus de bruit dans les rues,  
Plus personne qui parle,  
Plus aucun pas qui résonne.

Le temps s'est arrêté,  
Quand le noir prenait le ciel.

Tes yeux croisent les miens,  
Dans ces rues où nous seuls sommes.  
Tu me regardes, me dévisages,  
Si longtemps.

N'en parlons plus,  
Hier était un autre jour.  
J'ai changé depuis tout ce temps.

À tes côtés,  
À toi qui ne bouges plus,  
Je crie :

"_Pardonne-moi_ !"


	2. Chapter 2

J'aurais pu garder nos promesses,  
les accomplir et te voir sourire.  
"_Notre aventure ne se finira pas_."

Vivre à tes côtés jusque la fin des temps,  
T'aimer, te réconforter,   
te donner le bonheur que tu mérites.

Toi qui ne me regarde pas,  
Je m'excuse.

Les souvenirs remontent,  
Les simples réminiscenses  
deviennent des souvenirs clairs,  
et mes yeux s'embuent.


	3. Chapter 3

Ô toi, ô toi,  
Ne brise pas ma carapace,  
N'expose pas cette fragilité  
Que je cache au fond de moi.

Garde ces souvenirs,  
Que nos cœurs ont si joliment créés,  
Au fond de ton âme.

Je suis perdu et errant,  
Dans les rues de cette grande ville,  
Mais peu importe les obstacles,  
Cela en vaut la peine,  
Si c'est avec toi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je pense qu'on voit à quel point c'est inspiré de time has stopped de lu han là non ?


	4. Chapter 4

Es-tu encore triste ?  
Peut-être.  
Saignes-tu toujours ?  
Sûrement.

J'ai appris à rester silencieux,  
À ne pas parler,  
Quand les douleurs et les regrets  
embrasent mon corps.

Des excuses se répètent dans ma tête,  
Encore, toujours.

J'ai peur, oh si peur,  
Que ce temps   
dont je veux toujours me remémorer ;

_De ton sourire à tes larmes,_  
_De tes embrasses à tes coups,_  
_De ton bonheur et de la fin de nous ;_

  
S'envolera lorsque mes yeux s'ouvriront.


	5. Chapter 5

Nous avons traversé tant de choses,  
Tant de douleur, de bonheur,   
Des sensations étrangères,  
Des bonheurs nouveaux.

Perdu dans cet endroit   
Que nous ne connaissons que si bien,  
Pensant à ces choses que je ne dis pas.

Tu es là,   
Tu me regardes monter   
sur la petite scène.

Je gratte ma guitare  
Et chante pour toi,  
Quelques doux mots  
Et des souvenirs abandonnés.

Souvenons-nous de ceux-ci,  
À tes côtés, tout est plus simple.

Je suis perdu et errant,  
Mais, moi, Lu Han,  
Je me souviendrais toujours  
De ces moments qui nous appartiennent.

_Je veux que tu te souviennes aussi,_  
_Sehun,_  
_de toutes ces choses._

**Author's Note:**

> bear with me please, faites genre je sais bien écrire lol.


End file.
